


~Our Pearl~

by Kairat11



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus TV series
Genre: Agron and Nasir forever together, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Nagron, Domestic Fluff, Kat writes, M/M, Nagron as new parents, Nagron ficlet, One Shot, Spartacus AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy nagron, married nagron, nagron and kids, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an anonymous prompt I received on tumblr so I decided to posted here as well. </p><p>~Agron and Nasir have a babygirl and become the cutest parents ever~</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Our Pearl~

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of nagron and just thinking of Agron and Nasir as parents makes my heart beat with happiness. I hope you enjoy this mini fic :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Tell me how you liked the fic ;)

 

It was an overcast, windy and cool Autumn afternoon in mid October; most of the trees still had left plenty bright orange, red and yellow leaves on their branches. The days were getting shorter and the sun, despite shining brightly wasn't giving off much heat. Yet, inside their home, warmth enveloped not only the air, but also their hearts. It was a beautiful day or at least it was for Agron and him.  

 

Nasir had everything he needed and wanted right beside him, sitting on the gray leather sofa. The heat rolling off the bodies of two most important people in his life warmed his own. Dreams did come true; miracles did happen. Nasir was witness to both and his heart brimmed with delight. His eyes were feasting on the most precious sight he has ever seen.

 

"She's finally home, I still can't believe it; it feels surreal, liebling," his handsome and beloved husband of five years murmured; his voice so soft lest he startle the tiny baby girl resting in his arms.

 

A smile curled Nasir's lips; those were exactly his own feelings. Agron and him had opted to adopt instead of surrogacy; not for lack of money or desire to pass their genes, but because of more sentimental reasons. Both of them came from adoptive families and they had been loved, and cared for with so much love, that they wanted to do the same for a child in need of parents.

 

Nasir brought his right hand to caress his daughter's pink cheeks; her eyes were wide-open, taking in everything around her. She was only two weeks old, but already curious of her surroundings. His smile grew as her big brown eyes settle upon him; her tiny hand holding tightly onto one of Agron's long and thick fingers.

 

"I feel the same habibi, but I promise you, everything is real. I have pinched myself several times since Dorothy (their social worker) left. She is real and she is ours," he lifted his left hand to caress his husband's ear, and then slowly ran his fingers through soft light brown hair. The affectionate expression on his beloved's face made his heart flutter inside his chest.

 

The house was silent, except for the sound of their quiet voices, and the soft coos of their tiny doll. This was true happiness, this was real peace.

 

"I'm scared schatz, what if I fuc... Mess things up? What if she hates me when she starts growing up? I...I don't....oh gods... Maybe I'm not father material. What if I---,"

 

Nasir's index finger stopped the nonsense coming out of lovely pink lips. He understood his husband's feelings because he had the same fears, but he loathed when Agron talked ill about himself.

 

"Shhh, everything will be fine. We will learn each day how to be better parents. No one is born knowing how to talk or walk; it's the same thing with becoming parents. We can take all the parenting classes in the world, but we will never be perfect. She will teach us how to become the parents she needs. All we have to do is be willing to let her teach us," his voice was closer to a whisper, but the certainty of his words was unshakable.

 

"How can you be so sure?" Agron insisted, giving him a side glance, and then looking down at their princess. His husband was enthralled by the little bundle in his arms and Nasir in turn was mesmerized by his Heart. He looked so oddly fragile and it only made Nasir love him more, and find him more gorgeous.

 

Nasir moved a bit closer to his treasures and wrapped his left arm around a lean waist, and then spoke in a soft voice, close to his beloved's ear. "We have each other ruhi, together we can accomplish anything just like we have always done. As long as we have each other for support and our friends, and families we will be fine," he concluded, dropping a feather light kiss on his husbands ear; eliciting a contented noise from cherished mouth.

 

"When did you become so wise, huh?" Agron looked at him properly that time. Green eyes tired, but with a glint of amusement in them.

 

Nasir shrugged, "I have always been wise hayaati," he retorted, a grin splitting his lips.

 

A quiet laughter rocked Agron's shoulders and the baby looked at him with wonder. Oh, it seems his princess and him shared something now; both of them where amazed by Agron's brilliant presence. It made his soul dance.

 

"You little sh---," "Uh-uh my love, you have to control that filthy mouth of yours around our girl," he chided playfully, this time holding his daughter's diminutive hand. She was so beautiful. Her hair was abundant and just as dark as her eyes; her skin was pale, but with the usual rosy color of newborns. Nasir has never seen a baby so perfect. She was wrapped like a burrito in a mint and gray elephant blanket; a knitted goat hat he had knitted covering her head.

 

Agron sighed, "that's going to be so hard," he admitted.

 

Nasir chuckled, causing Agron to lift his head and look back at him with narrowed eyes. "You can do it habibi, I believe in you."

 

"Thanks for the pressure babe. So, are we sure about the name then?" His husband questioned as he brought one of his broad hands up to caress his long locks. Nasir closed his eyes at the tender touch and leaned into it.

 

"Uh-huh, I think it fits her perfectly," he quickly agreed, leaning down and kissing his little girl forehead, and then pressing his lips on his husband's fleshy ones in a chaste kiss. It had taken them months to finally agree on a name they both loved.

 

"Welcome home, Juman Amirmoez-Herrmann, baba and vater's little pearl."

 

FIN~ 

**Author's Note:**

> *(Juman means 'pearl' in Arabic)*


End file.
